De como Harry se entero que James era un Merodeador
by lunatico-lupin16
Summary: Harry tenía que haberlo imaginado, era tan obvio, que no sabe como no se dio cuentas antes, y es que desde el primer momento había sido obvio, y entones ¿cómo no noto que su hijo James Potter, estaba destinado a ser un Merodeador?


Todo los personajes mencionados... a acepción de uno, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro, y me disculpo si tengo una falta de ortografía.

Harry tenía que haberlo imaginado, era tan obvio, que no sabe como no se dio cuentas antes, y es que desde el primer momento había sido obvio, y entones ¿cómo no noto que su hijo James Potter, estaba destinado a ser un Merodeador?

La primera vez que tuvo que haberlo sabido, fue que cuando nació, y a pesar de que le habían regalado muchos juguetes a James no le llamaba la atención ningún otro que no fuera su peluche de _snitch, _su hijo lloraba si no tenía su peluche y solo dormía cuando lo tenía alado e incluso a pesar de todo lo que se esforzó para que la primera palabra de James fuera papá, esta había sido _snitch,_ todavía recordaba la risa de Ginny cuando después de media hora intentado que lo llamara, su hijo volteo a ver su juguete y grito algo que sonó como _eshnish_, y ni hablar de cuando se lo contaron todos. El punto de esto, fue que la navidad cuando James tenía dos años el juguete se había perdido en el centro comercial muggle, su hijo había armado una escena que espera que no se volviera a repetir, se la pasaron todo el día buscando el dichoso juguete, e incluso Albus de unos cuantos meses se encontraba triste porque su hermano no dejaba de llorar. Cuando regresaron a casa, James no había querido comer nada hasta que se le regresara su juguete y pasó todo el día enojado con Ron, se había enterado que había perdido su hermosa _eshnish._ Al día siguiente era navidad, y esa fue la única navidad que James no quiso abrir ningún regalo, solo quería su peluche, y todos (Plotters y Wesley ´s) con el corazón partido al ver al niño triste, salieron corriendo a buscar el juguete, tardaron 7 horas y muchos hechizos de búsqueda para encontrar la snitch, y cuando se lo regresaron, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro fue memorable; y debió haberlo sabido, pero no se dio cuenta, que esa carita que había puesto para que le trajeran su juguete era la misma que ponía James Potter cuando quería convencer de algo a su Lily Evans.

La segunda vez fue cuando tenía 5 años, James había hecho su primera broma y se encontraba encantado con eso, había sido una broma simple, solo le había dado un chicle de fuego a su tío George, este totalmente indiferente a lo que planeaba su sobrino, lo había comido, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando George había corrido por toda la casa en busca de agua, pero eso no termino ahí, James había puesto pastillas de fuego e cada envase de agua en la casa, George tuvo que usar la red flú para ir a su propia casa por agua. Aunque él no se explicaba quien le había dado la idea a su hijo. Y ahí tuvo que no notarlo, pero es que él no sabía, que esa había sido también la primera broma que Sirius Black había hecho en su vida.

O quizás tuvo que notarlo cuando dos años después cuando, de noche había ido al baño junto con Teddy que prácticamente lo había arrastrado para que lo acompañara, porque tenía miedo después de ver una película de terror, y de regreso escucho a su hijo cantando algo parecido a _Lunatic Lunático Lupin _desde la biblioteca de su casa, cuando fue a asomarse lo noto leyendo un libro sobre licántropos. Todavía recordaba la pequeña conversación que habían tenido.

-James que haces?

-estudio papá.

-y porque estudias? Te interesan los licántropos?

-es que tengo un amigo licántropo.

-licántropo?

-sí, es uno de mis cuatro amigos.

-está bien.

No le había dado mucha importancia porque pensó que se trataban de amigos imaginarios.

-oye Teddy te gustan los licántropos?

-si James me gustan mucho- era obvio que le gustaban su padre había sido uno.

-oh, a mi amigo licántropo le agradas, siempre pregunta por ti, y dice que está orgulloso- esa había sido sus últimas palabras antes de irse junto a su libro al cuarto. Y debió saberlo no solo por aquellas palabras, si no que con el sueño que tenía, no había notado que su muy ruidoso hijo, había estado merodeando la casa, se había metido a su habitación, había robado la llave de la biblioteca de su cómoda a lado de su cama, y había entrado a la biblioteca, todo en total silencio.

Incluso debía saberlo cuando, toda la familia Potter, estaba patas arriba todo por culpa de una rata que había entrado, Ginny intentaba sin éxito golpearla con un hechizo, pero el roedor era escurridizo, Harry estaba de un lado a otro con una escoba intentando golpearla mientras su esposa e hija gritaban como locas, y Albus-nadie sabe cómo- estaba encima de la repisa intentando lo más posible alejarse del bicho, el único que al parecer no tenía miedo era James, que miraba impresionado a la pequeña rata, entonces sin más ni más, se había levantado del sillón y caminado a paso decidido -lanzando una pequeña pelotita dorada mientras jugaba con su cabello- tomo a la rata por la cola, Harry recuerda haberse quedado sordo temporalmente del oído izquierdo por culpa del grito de Ginny.

-no sé porque le tienen miedo-les había dicho-es muy genial, y las ratas son buenas.

-sí, claro-había dicho Harry, recordando a colagusano.

-es en serio, tengo un amigo rata, y él me dijo que tal vez se vean feas, pero saben arrepentirse de sus errores, en especial cuando se trata de un amigo.- después de eso, había dejado la rata fuera de la casa, claro luego de haber espantado a Lily y Albus.

Con todas esas cosas, Harry tuvo que darse cuenta, pero no lo hizo.

Tal vez, esa vez que Teddy le pidió que le contara una historia de su padre, él le había contado una vez que habían hecho que todos los Hufflepuff tuvieran ropa pequeña de color rosa…

-no papá, era de color amarillo, y eran Slytherin-había dicho James, con un gorra navideño con astas de reno.

-porque tienes eso?-habían preguntado, sin notar que James sabia una historia que nunca le habían contado.

-porque me gustan los siervos-había dicho, solo unos minutos después abuela Molly salía corriendo de la cocina siendo perseguida por un dragón hecho de frutas.

O incluso cuando había recibido su primera escoba de verdad, una preciosa Saeta de Fuego x2, que le había regalado Ron durante un viaje al callejón Diagon. James se había puesto tan emocionado como si le hubieran llevado a Honeydukes, y no paso más de 10 minutos, cuando él ya estaba sobre su preciosa escoba, Harry recordaba perfectamente el rostro de su hijo, ese no era el ruidoso y bromista James, ese era un chico que no conocía, su rostro mostraba libertad, emoción, y sin duda alguna una sonrisa merodeadora, sonrisa que no había distinguido nunca, de repente y sin saber quién, había lanzado una pequeña y desgastada _snitch_ y su hijo incluso mejor que él, había atrapado a la pequeña pelota dorada. Solo cuando bajo la mirada, para buscar a la persona, pudo ver por un momento a un chico de la edad de James, muy parecido a él, un grito de emoción de su hijo lo hiso que girara la cabeza, y cuando regreso la vista EL ya no estaba.

Como esa hubo muchas cosas.

Cuando decidió que se iría a vivir al bosque hasta convertirse en siervo

O cuando Ginny escucho a James hablar con un enorme perro negro en una tienda de animales.

O tal vez cuando se escapó de casa en la noche de luna llena, porque quería conocer un hombre lobo.

Cuando salto del carro donde iban porque había visto una rata.

Pero sin duda lo más obvio había sido cuando después de recibir su carta de Hogwarts, habían ido al callejón Diagon, su hijo, como siempre había salido corriendo, pero tanto a él como a Ginny ya nos les preocupaba, James era como un cachorro cuando tuviera hambre volvería. Estuvieron un largo rato comprando cosas (y porque no, intentar que Ginny comprendiera las muchas razones por las que necesitaban un nuevo equipo de limpieza de Quidditch), después de 2 horas se empezaron a preocupar, James no había desayunado tenía que haber vuelto hace rato, empezaron a buscarlo, pero James no aparecía.

-más vale Harry Potter, que encuentras a mi hijo¡- le había gritado su pelirroja, así que (no es porque tuviera miedo) salió corriendo a buscar a su primogénito.

Y donde lo encontró? James estaba Florean Fortescue junto a un chico de su edad, cabello negro azulado largo, piel blanca como la cera, y ojos del color de la tormenta, por un momento pensó que era un pariente de Sirius.

-James que haces? estamos preocupados por ti- le había dicho enojado, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que Ginny no lo mataría.

-oh, hola papá, este es mi amigo- le dijo ignorando totalmente a su padre.

-hola señor Potter- le dijo aquel chico- soy Sirius Black.

La cara que había puesto Harry en aquel momento había sido memorable.

-de hecho papá- había dicho James al ver la cara de Harry- su nombre completo es Sirius Carter Black.

-pero, pero los Black…-

-ah sí James dijo que pondría esa cara- había dicho el niño con rostro desinteresado-Sirius Orión Black perteneció a la rama principal de los Black, yo pertenezco a otra rama.

-Ya…-había que creerle? Ese niño se parecía mucho a su padrino, pero tenía que admitir que todos lo Black eran muy parecidos.

-bueno Potter, tengo que ir con la bruja de mi madre- el gesto de molestia no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

-eh Sirius si te molestan te puedes ir a vivir a mi casa- se había ofrecido James.

-quizás…-el chico se quedó pensando.

-Sirius Carter Black- una mujer muy parecida al amigo de su hijo estaba alado de ellos- es hora de irnos.-la mujer miro a ambos Potter como si fueran basura.

-si ya voy- contesto el pelinegro- nos vemos James-le dijo a su amigo y siguió a su madre.

-NOS VEMOS EN HOWARTS BLACK- grito James a su amigo.- MAS VALE QUE QUEDES EN GRYFFINDOR.

-NO PIENSO ESTAR EN NINGUNA OTRA GAFOTAS- había contestado

Y si Harry hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, hubiera escuchado las millones de bromas que ya tenían planeadas James Potter y Sirius Black o como James los había renombrado a ambos Prongs Y Padfoot.

Si con todas esas cosas Harry tuvo que darse cuenta, pero no lo hiso…ustedes se preguntan ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta? Pues bien, fue al día siguiente en la estación King Cross.

-Sirius- había llamado su hijo a su nuevo amigo, que estaba a lado de su madre, el chico al ver al niño cambio su rostro de molestia infinita a una sonrisa merodeadora.

-eh James- ambos se saludaron, Harry y compañía los veían desde lejos, pudo notar como por accidente ambos niños chocaban con otro, este era rubio claro y pálido, pudo notar que aquel niño era enfermizo; tanto su hijo como el amigo de este lo ayudaron y se quedaron hablando con el desconocido que parecía cohibido con los otros, aunque su rostro se alegró cuando Sirius le ofreció chocolate. Poco después otro niño se había juntado con ellos, este era un poco robusto y pequeño, tanto cono James como Sirius se burlaron un poco de el para luego jalarlo a que formara parte de la conversación.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, y fue porque su hijo saco un papel de su bolsillo, un papel que debería seguir en su mesa de noche, que ¿Qué era ese papel? Nada más y nada menos que el Mapa del Merodeador, los tres niños a lado de su primogénito estaban impresionados, y lo noto.

Su hijo era un merodeador.

Desde que nació lo había sido, esos amigos imaginarios con los que solía hablar lo habían preparado para esto, para poner a Hogwarts patas arriba, para hacer que McGonagall tuviera canas verdes, para hacer que los Slytherin se volvieran locos, para poner a Gryffindor como los mejores, pero sobre todo, para poner en alto el nombre de Los Merodeadores.

-…TRAVESURA REALIZADA…- escucho Harry cerca de su oído, cuando volteo a ver de dónde provinieron eras palabras, encontró en una ventana y alado de su reflejo, a un chico de la edad de su hijo James, cabello revuelto, ojos castaños y lentes, ese era sin duda alguna James Potter…su padre, y miraba a su nieto, como quien mira algo que hiso con mucho esfuerzo y salió bien; después volteo a ver a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa traviesa…una sonrisa merodeadora, camino lentamente asía la salida de la estación, en el camino empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un adulto y cuando llego fue recibido por nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew, todos voltearon a ver a Harry y sonrieron antes de tomar su forma animaga y salir de la estación.

Lo último que escucho de su hijo ese día, fue un orgulloso:

-JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS-

Y Harry por fin termino de entender, su hijo era un merodeador y él tendría muchas quejas de Hogwarts de ahora en adelante.


End file.
